Weight training systems allow a user to train various muscles in the body by providing a resistance against motion. A weight training system may be configured to isolate a particular muscle or set of muscles. For example, a weight training system may be designed to exercise arm muscles (e.g., biceps, triceps) or leg muscles. Weight training systems may utilize hydraulic, pneumatic, spring, or brake systems to provide the resistance. Some systems may provide effective resistance during the lift but not during the release portion of the cycle.
Some weight training systems utilize a complicated set of pulleys and cables coupled to one or more weights to provide the resistance. Such systems may improve the feel of the workout, but the complexity and number of moving parts makes assembly and maintenance difficult.